


岳洋 | 纯属意外

by guipaoding



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guipaoding/pseuds/guipaoding
Summary: ABO，岳A洋O孕期车，请自行携带避雷针噢。





	岳洋 | 纯属意外

岳明辉本来只是想递浴巾的。不穿上衣不是他的错，毕竟冰牛奶洒了半身纯属意外。他必须要辩解，是木子洋一手把他拽进浴帘里的，缓慢翻腾的水雾不知怎么把他搅晕了，吻起来的时候还想着现在不行，木子洋捧着他下巴嗯了一声，他回过神来，已经把男朋友按在墙上压着了。  
……不行，还是不行。他也就在这件事儿上谨遵医嘱，剧烈运动是禁止事项No.1，而他也知道他们做起来压根儿不可能不剧烈，憋了这么久更是，事情肯定得往不可控的方向发展。木子洋攥着他的手指握住自己，嘴里叫了声老岳，转过头来上挑的眼角瞄他，有点讨软，说，“给解决一下？”他指的不仅是前面，岳明辉懂他，浴室里比香薰更重的是信息素的味道，孕期的omega更像被alpha浸透了，从头到脚贴着他的标签，在热气蒸腾的狭窄空间宣告归属。  
岳明辉很轻地叹气，把花洒关小一点过去吻他，对明显标错的勾引低声说，洋洋，不行。他头发淋湿了，可怜的小揪揪有点好笑地翘着，低头吻在木子洋肩膀上的时候那个尖尖戳着他的脸。“……咱们还是听医生话。”岳明辉帮他捋动着，还有技巧地摩擦根部，拇指蹭上去在顶端滑动，故意想要他快点射出来，又半跪下去，在他腹部亲了一口。  
“用嘴帮你？站稳了啊。”

其实看还看不出什么，木子洋体脂本来就低，这个月份放一般人身上就该显一点了，他脱了衣服还是腹肌呢。而且这几个月反应也有点大，没有食欲，吃东西吃不下去。说不准是因为有宝宝，还是因为他更袒露他自己了，原来的差脾气好像好一点，对岳明辉的依赖也变多了，岳明辉出差的几天他要抱着沾他气味的衣服毯子才睡得着，视频通话里岳明辉笑他像鸟妈妈那样开始筑巢。  
这样的生理变化虽然无法抗拒，但十分令人讨厌，好像没有什么幸福的煎熬可说，只是煎熬。木子洋还有早就签好的工作，可每天连起床都比从前艰难得多，环绕在柔软的织物和岳明辉的味道中间他是根本不爱睁眼的，要么就要被电话吵醒，要么就要被岳明辉叫醒，可是连生气丢枕头的心思都没有，顶着一头炸毛坐起来就是病恹恹的。  
怀孕这件事儿本身就很麻烦，木子洋被拉着胳膊拎去洗漱，满嘴泡沫地跟岳明辉抱怨：“重要的是什么，哥哥，”他晨起的嗓音粘乎乎，“我觉得我现在一点儿都不独立，你知道吗，我像个…像个……omega。”  
这不是贬义词，但岳明辉知道他的大模男朋友指的是什么。  
他问过卜凡了，但据这位学弟兼邻居说，木子洋最近工作效率甚至变高了，带动他们整组每天都紧紧张张，总能提前完成进度。卜凡形容他洋哥皱着眉头抱着胳膊眼神冷冷地站旁边的样子，特吓人，一点笑都没有，时不时还扶着腰左右转转，十足十没耐心，连法国来的合作模特都小心翼翼怕出错，八个小时的活儿他们五小时收工。

大多时候木子洋下班是岳明辉开车来接，全组都爱过来围观，看后座两只狗狗毛绒球一样，耳朵尖尖活蹦乱跳，笼子一开叽里咕噜滚下车，四只小短腿哒哒倒腾着往木子洋身边跑。这个时候大模这才有点笑脸，一手一个搂怀里亲亲，还不让别人摸的，回头说声谢谢再见就开门上车。大概在别人眼里木子洋怎么看都是高冷性格，好像心情不好还是常事，也只有岳明辉知道他们开出去在两个棚中间刹了车，木子洋要揪着他领子先亲个昏天黑地，在alpha信息素里安抚一下自己。有时亲着亲着就都笑起来，谁也不知道怎么就急这一时，衣服都差点儿扯开了，木子洋给他整理完领子，自己又跑后座陪狗去了。

他们在一块儿本来是不被很多人看好的。几乎没什么恋爱过程，刚认识就滚上床了，滚上床就结婚了，连他们共同好友，善良可爱知根知底小李英超都抓着头发气到爆炸，不知道是替哪边儿不值的，一顿饭塞了十三个饺子之后愤恨骂一句都不是什么好东西。当然他们也没做什么正经人，慈善酒会上木子洋意外进入发情期，拽着身边儿看顺眼的本来只准备给咬一口临时标记，可推进房间就什么都不知道了，他喜欢那个味道，也相中那个人了，从门口到床上衣服脱了一地，酒精和欲望同时上头，轰隆一声，再清醒过来是成结的时候，木子洋疼得全身发抖，一边不叫人动一边骂他八辈儿祖宗，而他上头那位把花臂给他咬着，明显射到爽，滴着汗一下下吻他，一脸抱歉地说自己姓岳。木子洋想这个时候自我介绍可还行，一歪头就被咬到腺体了，快感电流似的炸开，他就完全说不出话了。  
他们对外宣称是一见钟情，钟情到肉体契合灵魂绝配彻夜长谈非他不嫁，领证消息传出来，媒体头条挂他俩时间都比他们谈恋爱时间长。李英超才不信命中注定那套，百般撒娇要寻求真相，终于问出来是那天早饭他们就蛋该煮还是该煎进行了学前班级别的幼稚吵架——类似“你敢煎蛋你咋不劈叉呢？”“你敢劈叉你咋不吹哨呢？”“你敢吹哨你咋不结婚呢？”  
就结婚了。  
李英超崩溃地问：“这些问题中间有什么联系吗？”  
“重要的不是联系，小弟，”木子洋严肃回答，“是地位，权力，气节，你懂不懂小弟。”  
岳明辉在旁边微笑点头，李英超把铁牛儿揉成一团带静电的白球，“……行，你俩绝配！”

现在两只狗都在李英超那儿。岳明辉拿一张浴巾裹住他们两个，出了浴室视线清晰一点，就玩味地说洋洋脸都红了，耳朵也是，胸也是。木子洋很凶地说，“今天我操你！”他当然是不可能成功的，他射过一次了，腿软得几乎站不住，碰到床边就往后倒下去，岳明辉揽着他的腰。他们又在接吻，木子洋神志不清地想他们怎么还在接吻，孕期让他的渴望比以前多，岳明辉稍稍散一点信息素给他，他的气焰就全没了，他也恨这一点。但那些忿忿不平不妨碍他带着鼻音叫老岳，叫哥哥，他胡乱给岳明辉撸着，即使等待回答的时间对他来说也太冗长了，他说“别管了你进来”，又说“你是不是男人老岳，你……”  
岳明辉说：“洋洋，……”他舔着他后颈，还是那句：“不行。”  
不行，不行。太多不行了，他最多就让木子洋侧躺着，从后面插进他腿缝里去。这样跟实质的做爱有点相似，但木子洋会更痛苦，他满足着，也越来越不满足着，他抓着岳明辉的手揉自己，克制不住地一点点叫出声，又打破分段地说，“哥哥，……操我。”他从前就很少说这样的话，他总是喜欢坐在上面掌握节奏的，他可以一点儿都不害臊地表明自己最喜欢的姿势和最敏感的部位，他爱发出命令，也爱撒娇，岳明辉爱死他说：“再快一点，……求你啦哥哥。”  
但是不行，还是不行。无论木子洋有多么湿了，无论他自己想要到每一秒都觉得下一秒自己要控制不住，不行，总之，不行。木子洋回头吻他，有点没办法地埋怨，“你这个……”他被这样撞，都要高潮了，“嗯——你、你就当爹吧，……老岳。…”  
岳明辉磨着他的嘴唇，无声地说，也不是那个。他把洋洋脸上的眼泪吻掉，有点难为情地说，嗯，哥哥太爱你啦。  
相识时间短又有什么关系呢？谁也没有规定爱要用时针衡量。Omega回身抱住他，又被压在床垫里面，信息素交融得无药可救，千万水滴打在雨伞上。

“安全感是我自己给我自己的，”木子洋嘟嘟囔囔，“但我可以偶尔靠一下你，老岳。”  
岳明辉轻轻吻了一下他颈后的腺体，“可以，洋洋。”他手掌拢着木子洋的腹部，尽量温和地在他腿间操过去，一边喘息着，一边又忍不住似的叽叽咕咕，“多靠点儿我也行。”

-


End file.
